Nuit HPF - Juillet 2016
by Nevilli
Summary: Mes productions de la nuit HPF du 23-24 mai. Au programme : - La grande déception annuelle du Printemps de Poudlard - Les pérégrinations coquines d'une jeune fantôme qui ne nous dit pas tout - Le réveil d'une jeune louve - La surprenante vérité sur la nuit qui a tout déclenché - L'affrontement féroce de deux camps sans pitié - Le passage déchirant qui fait pleurer tout le monde.
1. Les amours de Poudlard

**Note** : Coucou les gens ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle série d'OS tirés des nuits HPF. Ce texte est donc le premier écrit de la session de Juillet. J'ai délibérément repris le titre pour faire écho à la participation d'une auteure de Fanfictions pour le concours 2015 de Short Édition. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le talent rédactionnel de l'artiste. On va dire que c'est juste un clin d'œil innocent.  
ps : J'ai été beaucoup complimenté sur ce texte, et le fait qu'il évolue graduellement et qu'on ne voit pas arriver la fin. C'est normal : je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais terminer lorsque j'ai commencé. L'idée de la concrétisation du couple Jilly m'est venue en repensant à Verum Tempore, la superbe fic Time-turner de Chupee Chan.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous ces gentils persos viennent de l'univers de JK Rowling et lui appartiennent. Seule Léonor vient de mon imagination, de même que l'histoire en elle-même.

 **Crédits image** : Comme d'hab', c'est le logo du forum où j'ai posté ces OS pour la première fois.

* * *

 **Titre** : Les amours de Poudlard  
 **Thème** : Printemps  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 1023  
 **Personnages** : OC + génération maraudeurs  
 **Rating** : Tous publics

* * *

Ça y était, on ne pouvait plus se mentir à présent. Depuis plusieurs mois, Leanor redoutait ce moment, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se manifester, bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien entendu, elle savait pertinemment ce qui pouvait arriver dans ces moments-là sa mère lui avait souvent parlé des abeilles qui butinent les fleurs pour leur offrir une seconde vie. Mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois dans ce château austère et implacable, elle s'était dit que peut-être ce lieu sacré - où rigueur et sérieux étaient de mise - l'épargneraient de ces visions niaises et quelques fois cauchemardesques qui s'imposaient à elle lorsqu'elle accompagnait sa mère dans le monde moldu à cette période de l'année. Elle s'était dit que les sorciers, avec leur pudeur et leur goût pour le secret, seraient sûrement plus discrets dans leur attitude et leur manière de faire ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ces cas-là. Mais elle avait eu tort à Poudlard, comme ailleurs, le printemps était chaque année synonyme d'horreur.

A grands renforts de froufrous et de mièvrerie insupportable, le château tout entier transpirait la citrouille molle et les paillettes de Farfadet. Léanor détestait cette période. Et encore plus depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que les habitants Poudlard, en plus de respecter cette tradition érogène depuis la nuit des temps, étaient encore plus virulents et plus niaiseux que les moldus, lorsqu'il s'agissait de déclarer son amour ou de l'afficher en public. L'année précédente, cette idiote de Mary McDonald avait fait pleuvoir sur la cour intérieure des milliers de cœurs volants dans l'espoir de faire chavirer le cœur du beau et timide Rabastan Lestrange. Pauvre fille, se dit Leanor en y repensant, Mulciber et Avery ne l'avaient pas ratée pour ces Serpentard idiots et maléfiques – dangereux mélange des genres – rien n'était plus choquant que de voir une taitre à son sang de Gryffondor essayer de s'accoquiner avec l'un des leurs, dont le sang-pur ne devait s'entacher sous aucun prétexte. Personne ne sut jamais comment Rabastan aurait réagi à cette déclaration, car avant même qu'il eût pu voir cette démonstration d'amour gluant de niaiseries, ces grosses brutes avaient annulé le sort et envoyé Mary directement à l'infirmerie.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subi les frais de la trop grande confiance que l'on pouvait porter en l'amour, le vrai, le beau, le grand, celui dont chantaient les ménestrels et les sirènes, et qui faisaient faire les pires idioties aux plus « romantiques ». Trois ans auparavant, alors qu'elle terminait tranquillement sa première année, Léonor fut témoin de la démonstration d'affection la plus stupide et la moins réfléchie de toute l'histoire du château. Un jour de mai, Bertha Jorkins, idiote sans limites de son état, avait tenté de charmer le Ténébreux Sirius Black en ensorcelant son quatre heures pour qu'il prenne la forme de deux sorciers enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Leanor n'avait jamais pu voir « l'œuvre d'art » en question, car Black l'avait réduite en cendres au moment même où il y avait reconnu son visage et celui de Bertha. Mais la réplique devait être sacrément fidèle pour qu'un type arrogant, narcissique et adepte de la lotion lissenplis comme l'était Sirius Black reconnaisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui en portrait ou en figurine. D'un autre côté, il fallait reconnaître que Bertha était particulièrement laide. Et lorsque Black lui avait jeté un sort qui avait rendu cette dernière aussi marron et gonflée que la chocogrenouille qu'il était sur le poing d'engloutir, certaines mauvaises langues avaient affirmé que la jeune pipelette en chef de Poudlard était encore facilement reconnaissable à ce moment-là. La même année, à peine quelques jours plus tard, quelqu'un avait repris l'idée avec Severus Rogue. Personne n'avait su si c'était pour se moquer du plus grand solitaire de l'école, ou pour réellement lui conter son amour éternel. Toujours est-il que la malheureuse avait dû fortement regretter son geste, car ce que lui avait Rogue n'était décemment pas explicable pour quiconque ayant une once de morale et d'amour propre. Or, comme c'était le cas de Léanor, elle s'était toujours gardée de parler de ce fâcheux incident et d'évoquer ne serait-ce que la première syllabe du nom de la malheureuse, tant la seule évocation de ce jour-là la remplissait d'horreur et de pitié.

Toutes les autres années où elle avait dû subi le printemps de Poudlard, elle avait été témoin de tant d'agissements écœurants qu'elle hésitait chaque année à se lancer un sort à elle-même pour atterrir à l'infirmerie et échapper à tout ça. Au moins, comme cela, elle réviserait au calme dans son lit sans subir les gloussements surexcités de ces idiotes prétendument amoureuses ou les gonflements de biceps de ces abrutis vicieux qui ne regardaient leurs prétendantes dans les yeux.

Et ce jour-là en particulier, durant ce funeste après-midi du vendredi 7 avril 1978, Leanor fut l'horrible témoin de la déclaration la plus exubérante et la plus stupide qu'il lui fut donné à voir. Des papillons multicolores avaient envahi la bibliothèque – lieu sacré qui aurait dû être zone anti-couple depuis la création de l'école – et semaient sur leur passage un immense arc-en-ciel scintillant d'où semblait provenir l'insupportable ballade de Celestina Moldubec, « Un chaudron plein de passion ». Et le pire dans tout cela. Le plus improbable, le plus inexcusable, le plus incompréhensible, ce fut que la destinataire de ce message stupide, cliché, pompeux et indigeste à souhait, après avoir repoussé les avances de ce tocard au fil des ans - toutes plus stupides et improbables les unes que les autres, devons-nous le préciser – finit par éclater d'un grand rire désabusé ce jour-là, avant d'accepter avec un sourire aussi épuisé qu'amusé.

Oui, en cette année 1978, alors que la guerre faisait rage au-dehors, que les attaques d'Inferi s'intensifiaient, que la Marque des Ténèbres était devenue courante au-dessus des foyers, et que les élèves de Poudlard perdaient des membres de leur famille les uns après les autres, l'école connut sa plus grande catastrophe depuis le départ de Salazar Serpentard mille ans plus tôt : Lily Evans avait finalement dit oui à ce crétin fini et bouffi d'orgueil de James Potter !


	2. Les tuyaux inquisiteurs

**Note de l'auteur** : Deuxième texte de la nuit HPF de juillet 2016. Pour celui-là, dès que j'ai lu le thème, j'ai aussitôt pensé à Mimi Geignarde. Et en pensant à Mimi, j'ai aussitôt l'esprit qui a dérivé vers " _A la vie à la mort_ ", le superbe OS de Chupee Chan (encore elle ! :-D) présenté à l'occasion du concours Short Edition 2016. Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre ressemble très fort à son propre texte. Chupee est au courant, elle est d'accord. D'ailleurs, elle a bien aimé ^^. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Pour certains détails de la partie avec Dumbledore, je me suis basé sur le texte de Léa Gerst en compétition pour le Concours Short Edition 2015 : " _Dans le petit coffret en bois_ ".

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. L'idée originale m'est venue de Chupee. En revanche, tout ce qui reste est de moi.

 **Titre** : Les tuyaux inquisiteurs  
 **Thème** : Intimité  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 1089  
 **Personnages** : Mimi Geignarde, Dumbledore  
 **Rating** : 12+

* * *

Finalement, être mort, ce n'était pas si mal. Toute sa vie, Myrtle Warren avait subi les désagréments de sa vie misérable et n'avait jamais pu profiter des merveilles qu'on lui avait promises à Poudlard. Elle avait tant espéré pourtant, tant rêvé et tant prié. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu ce qu'elle voulait ni amis, ni amant, ni même la reconnaissance de celles et ceux qui l'entouraient. En tant que fantôme, elle n'eut aucun de ces trois éléments que son esprit avait tant convoités. Mais en contrepartie, elle avait pu au moins observer ceux des autres.

Non, elle n'avait pas eu de vie digne d'être vécue. Non, personne ne l'avait jamais aimée. Et non, personne n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en elle pour lui confier ses secrets. Mais tout cela était dérisoire à présent, car Mimi n'en avait plus besoin pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Si elle avait toujours été insignifiante dans sa vie, à présent, elle était invisible. Mais elle, elle pouvait tout voir. Et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Lors des premières amours de Sirius Black avec une quelconque idiote anonyme, elle avait été aux premières loges pour admirer la douce maladresse de ce cador qui, visiblement, en disait bien plus qu'il n'était capable d'accomplir. Malgré la déception de la fille qui avait aussitôt subi un sortilège d'amnésie, Mimi avait elle beaucoup apprécié le spectacle. Il faut dire qu'aucune contre-performance du monde ne pouvait effacer cette indiscutable vérité : dans un spectacle impliquant Sirius Black en tenue d'Adam, le visuel ne décevait jamais.

Elle avait également suivi avec beaucoup d'attention la conception des Boites à Flemme des jumeaux Weasley. Elle s'était d'ailleurs retenue à grand peine d'éclater de rire lorsque d'horribles furoncles avaient germé au creux de leurs fondements respectifs. Mais cela n'en fut pas moins très réconfortant pour elle de voir Lee Jordan revenir un jour avec de l'essence de Murlap. Non seulement l'ingrédient miracle avait fait disparaitre les furoncles, mais en plus, il avait rendu les jolies fesses de ces deux garnements encore plus lisses et galbes qu'auparavant – ce qu'ils ne manquaient jamais d'admirer à leurs passages aux toilettes, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il y avait aussi eu Diggory un an plus tôt. Ah Diggory ! Qu'il était beau, qu'il était fort ! Elle ne comptait plus depuis longtemps les fois où elle avait admiré la charmante silhouette de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli remercier le directeur en personne pour avoir eu cette formidable idée de le nommer préfet. A partir de ce jour béni entre tous, elle avait pris l'habitude de se faufiler dans les tuyaux de la Salle de Bain des Préfets tous les jeudis à 21h30 précises. Diggory aimait être ponctuel et ritualisé. Alors elle le fut aussi. Que ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle apprit sa mort ! Elle avait espéré quelques instants le voir revenir, tout de blanc « vêtu », hanter la Salle de Bains dans laquelle il lui avait offert les plus beaux spectacles d'anatomie masculine. Mais elle s'était vite reprise même si Diggory avait refusé de continuer sa route, jamais il n'aurait choisi cette salle de bains pour passer l'éternité à regretter sa vie.

Et il y avait bien d'autres scènes, moins alléchantes, moins excitantes, dont Mimi avait été la principale observatrice durant toutes ces années. Mais à cela aussi elle ne pouvait y couper, cela faisait partie du contrat magique qu'elle avait conclu avec le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je vous écoute Myrtle, dit le Directeur de l'école sans même lever le regard sur la défunte. A-t-il réussi à ouvrir le passage ?

\- Non professeur, lui répondit l'éternelle jeune fille, il n'y arrive toujours pas. Et pourtant, il essaie. Il dit avoir tout tenté. Mais il ne trouve pas, rien de ce qu'il a appris dans cette école n'a fonctionné pour le moment. Il a parlé d'utiliser la Magie Noire. Mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Pour le moment…

\- Bien, bien… répondit distraitement Dumbledore sans lever le nez de la missive qu'il était en train d'écrire. Vous avez agi avec sagesse. En aucun cas ce garçon ne doit salir son âme davantage. Il n'a déjà que trop souffert. Vous êtes d'une réelle aide pour lui, Myrtle, et je suis persuadé qu'il le sait.

\- Mais pourquoi ne l'aidez-vous pas vous-même professeur? Vous pourriez l'arrêter dans sa folie sur le champ. Et sauver votre vie dans l'entreprise, parce que vous l'avez sûrement compris vous aussi : c'est votre peau qu'il veut.

\- Je le sais Myrtle, répliqua calmement le directeur dont les yeux bleu ciel rencontrèrent enfin le spectre argenté des iris de Mimi. Et je consens à la lui confier si jamais nous ne trouvons pas d'autre solution à cet imbroglio.

\- Vous seriez prêt à mourir pour le protéger ? s'étonna le jeune fantôme, les yeux écarquillés de façon à paraître plus grands que ses lunettes. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Car il y a bien plus que ma vie en jeu, Myrtle. Et à présent qu'elle est sur le déclin, il est grand temps que je me concentre sur autre chose que ma propre personne. Voudriez-vous bien sortir par la porte ? J'éprouve toujours un certain malaise lorsque vous vous engouffrez dans mes toilettes. Et d'ailleurs, si vous croisez un élève en route, demandez-lui de venir me voir, j'ai un message à faire parvenir à Harry Potter.

Pendant quelques minutes, Mimi Geignarde resta immobile. Elle continuait de fixer ostensiblement le vieux directeur qui l'ignora superbement, occupé à cacheter une enveloppe jaunie dans laquelle il avait glissé sa missive.

\- Un jour, j'arriverai enfin à comprendre à quel jeu vous jouer, professeur Dumbledore, lui dit-elle finalement avant de se détourner pour traverser la porte.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Myrtle Warren, répliqua le vieux sorcier une fois son interlocutrice disparue. Mais en attendant, vous continuerez à surveiller mes élèves pour moi, en échange de quoi je n'interviendrai pas dans vos pérégrinations aventureuses et très peu orthodoxes dans les tuyaux de mon école.

Après un long soupir, il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait la Pensine. Elle reflétait cette fois-ci le visage fin et lisse d'un jeune homme aux boucles blondes. Dumbledore esquissa alors un petit sourire coupable heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se déplacer dans les tuyaux comme cette jeune fille si futée. Son vieux corps ridé eut un léger frémissement lorsqu'il eut cette pensée. Il trouva préférable de l'ôter de la Pensine, Harry s'y plongerait de nouveau le lundi suivi. Mieux valait rester prudent…


	3. J'aurais dû

**Note de l'auteur** : Une seule personne a lu cette OS pour le moment, et elle a été déçue. Notre délire entre nous, c'est de se donner des notes de BUSE à chaque fois qu'on lit nos textes respectifs. Et celui-là n'a récolté qu'un A. La moyenne certes, mais bien loin des E et des O que cette amie m'a gratifié pour les autres textes. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pêché pour le coup. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose du point de vue de Peter, et peut-être ai-je sauté un peu trop vite sur l'occasion alors que le thème ne s'y prêtait peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, lisez-le et dites-moi ce que vous pensez, ça m'aidera à comprendre ce que j'ai raté sur ce coup =)

 **Disclaimer :** Peter Pettigrow est à JK Rowling, cette scène est à moi.

 **Titre** : J'aurais dû…  
 **Thème** : Présent  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 994  
 **Personnages** : Peter Pettigrow  
 **Rating** : 10+

On l'avait traité de lâche, on l'avait traité de moins que rien, on l'avait trainé dans la boue toute sa scolarité. Et ce n'était pas sans raison. A cet instant précis, alors que le soleil timide du premier novembre se levait lentement sur le petit village de Godric's Hollow, rien ne pouvait effacer l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait de l'intérieur le Rat des Maraudeurs. Tout était de sa faute, il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi. Il aurait dû résister, il aurait dû fuir, il aurait dû…

Mais à quoi bon utiliser le conditionnel ? C'était de toute façon un temps grammatical qu'il n'avait jamais su maîtriser, au même titre que la pratique des sortilèges et le noble art des potions. A l'image de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pu dire non. Il n'avait jamais su s'exprimer. Il n'avait jamais empêché James de faire l'idiot, même si, bien souvent, il allait beaucoup trop loin…

Et cette fois, il était clairement allé trop loin. Quelle idée de le nommer lui, le lâche, le couard, le stupide ? Lui ? Gardien du Secret ? Pfff ! Qu'on le laisse rire ! Bien que ce ne soit pas drôle. Mais quel Doxy avait piqué cette tête de mule ? Ces deux têtes de mule ! Sirius avait été idiot de soupçonner Remus, il avait été idiot de ne pas le soupçonner lui. C'était évident, non ? Personne d'autre que le rat qu'il était n'aurait pu trahir les Maraudeurs. Comment Sirius ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Comment Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

Deux grosses larmes perlèrent des yeux globuleux du jeune traitre. Il ne put les ravaler, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas digne de pleurer. A présent, il était un traitre, un mécréant, un Mangemort à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa clique. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ … Peter s'en voulait de l'appeler comme cela, mais il pouvait faire autrement. Il n'était ni digne de l'appeler par son prénom comme les grands combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix, ni apte à le surnommer « Vous-savez-qui » comme tous les honnêtes sorciers du pays. Car il n'était pas honnête. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le Choixpeau l'avait vu, lui. Il lui avait prédit un avenir de Serpentard, il avait deviné l'esprit calculateur et froid que pouvait déployer le jeune homme lorsqu'il était acculé. Et lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait un jour coincé dans une ruelle et soumis au sortilège Doloris, il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Il avait fini par lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur les Potter, sur les Londubat, sur Marlène McKinnon, sur les frères Prewett, la famille Bones. Pendant un an, il avait été le Niffleur qui indiquait au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emplacement de sa prochaine proie. Il était celui qui, jour après jour, permettait au plus grand et au plus terrifiant mage noir de se rapprocher un peu plus de son but ultime. Chaque fois il protestait, chaque fois il suppliait, chaque fois il mentait, et toujours il était puni. Et jamais il n'avait réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort qui aurait pu le libérer. Cette promesse illusoire qu'il ne pouvait tenir lui-même.

James serait mort pour lui, Sirius serait mort pour lui, Remus et Lily également. Et bientôt, ils seraient tous morts à cause de lui. A cause de ce petit être chétif qu'ils avaient eu le malheur et la trop grande bonté de considérer comme leur ami. Peter savait qu'il n'avait jamais mérité cette amitié. Il ne méritait même pas de se faire « questionner » par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. C'était son bras droit qui s'occupait de cette basse besogne, et jamais rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à cette harpie que de rabaisser celui qu'elle considérait comme un « chien de Gryffondor ». Si elle avait su la vérité. Si elle avait pu découvrir la vérité sur sa véritable nature, sur le fait qu'il était bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pu l'admettre…

Mais même cela, il n'avait pas réussi à l'avouer. Il était trop lâche. Trop faible, trop peureux. Et lorsque, dans un élan de sadisme propre à son rang, Lord Voldemort lui fit « l'honneur » de lui apposer la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras droit, Peter savait qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable. Il savait que les Potter étaient condamnés. Alors il s'enfuit et se réfugia à Godric's Hollow. Il ne pouvait trahir son nouveau « Maître », car Bellatrix l'avait très tôt soumis au Serment Inviolable; dès la première fois qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir, en fait. Cela avait d'ailleurs été la dernière...

Non, il n'avait pas rejoint l'endroit, qui allait bientôt devenir le théâtre d'un triple meurtre, pour empêcher la catastrophe de se produire. Il ne comptait ni combattre son Maître, ni prévenir ses amis. Même au dernier moment, il était incapable d'agir en héros. Mais tout déchet digne de Serpentard qu'il était, il gardait le peu de fierté que ses camarades Gryffondor avaient réussi à instiller en lui au terme de ces sept années qu'il avait passées avec eux. Alors Peter fit la seule chose que son corps de trouillard l'autorisait à faire : il se plaça en amont de la colline qui surplombait le village, et attendit que se déroule devant lui le macabre spectacle de la mort des seules personnes qui aient jamais cru en lui.

Oui, Peter avait été présent lors du meurtre de ses amis. Il ne combattit pas bien sûr, il ne fit rien qui put trahir sa position. Mais il avait tenu à regarder, jusqu'au bout, sans jamais crier, sans bouger d'un cil, supportant difficilement la douloureuse boule qui lui ravageait la gorge. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire plus. En fait, il aurait _dû_ faire plus. Mais sa lâcheté avait toujours été trop grande, tout ce qu'il pu faire ce jour-là pour honorer la mort de ses amis, c'était de regarder jusqu'au bout, de subir le supplice ultime de voir ses amis se faire tuer sans rien pouvoir faire, de sentir la douleur morale le transpercer de part en part, de vivre la mort de Lily et James, faute d'avoir le courage d'accepter la sienne.

Peter était donc présent lors de la mort des Potter, mais il aurait pu être bien plus…


	4. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent

**Note** : Troisième texte écrit pour la Nuit HPF de juillet. Le thème était super vaste, j'ai donc décidé d'innover et de prendre un personnage que je déteste et que je n'utilise jamais d'habitude. Mon but était de faire aimer, ou au moins avoir pitié, de cette personne moquée par pas mal de monde. Vous me direz si j'ai réussi ? :-D

 **Disclaimer** : les persos et l'univers sont à JK Rowling, le reste est à moi.

 **Titre** : C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, à présent  
 **Thème** : Vivre  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 1057  
 **Personnages** : Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil  
 **Rating** : 12+

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une différence subtile dans le décor qui l'entourait lui sauta néanmoins aux yeux. Elle connaissait pourtant ce lit – même s'il n'était pas le sien. Elle connaissait également ces rideaux d'une blancheur immaculée qui l'encadraient. De même que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux en direction du plafond, elle reconnut sans peine les fines lézardes qui s'y étaient creusées au cours des siècles. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, elle l'avait beaucoup fréquenté l'année précédente pour rendre visite à son ex-petit-ami. Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier les détails de cette pièce.

Et pourtant, tout semblait différent à ses yeux. Mais pas uniquement. Ses oreilles, curieusement performantes malgré son état, lui transmettaient des sons et des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Un cœur qui bat, une porte qui grince, une gorge qui déglutit. Elle pouvait entendre tout cela à présent, alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Plus étonnant encore, son odorant distinguait encore plus d'éléments extérieurs à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Du sang séché, des sueurs froides, des larmes mêmes. Les larmes avaient une odeur ? Comment savait-elle que c'était bien cela qu'elle sentait ? Aucune idée, elle savait juste. Et elle savait aussi que ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle reconnut fugitivement l'empreinte olfactive de Ronald, son premier amour, mais chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit.

Peu importe le chagrin de ceux qui avaient compté pour elle. Il lui fallait à présent se focaliser sur elle-même. Sa vie future, ses amours à venir, et ses souffrances inéluctables. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait, elle souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à cette attaque sauvage qui l'avait fauchée nette. Et elle se souvenait qui était l'auteur de cette attaque. Son visage brutal et sauvage s'était clairement imprimé dans l'esprit de la jeune fille durant son coma. Elle eut un léger frisson en revoyant cette trainée floue et grise fuser vers elle. Mais elle ne pleura pas, elle avait fait ce qui était nécessaire. Neville, son chef, son leader, celui qui leur avait redonné à tous le goût des combats et l'envie d'en découdre, était sain et sauf grâce à son intervention.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors. Lavande pivota dans cette direction et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à reposer dans les lits du lieu de soin. Derrière les rideaux blancs qui lui offraient un semblant d'intimité, elle aperçu les silhouettes assises de nombreux patients qui regardaient passer une autre, saine et marchant sans peine. C'était elle que le visiteur venait voir, et lorsque les rideaux s'écartèrent enfin, Lavande n'eut aucun problème pour reconnaître le nouvel arrivant.

\- Oh, c'est toi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très réjoui, lui répondit Parvati avec une moue très légère. Tu t'attendais à voir Madame Pomfresh ?

Lavande baissa la tête, le regard contrit. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si ingrate. Parvati était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Il était normal qu'elle fût la première à venir la voir après son réveil. Cependant, Lavande connaissait sa condition désormais, et malgré toute sa gentillesse et sa persévérance, elle voyait mal Parvati réussir à la faire surmonter cette situation à la fois dangereuse pour elle-même et pour tous ses proches. En fait, la jeune sorcière – désormais hybride – ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de réaliser une telle prouesse…

\- Je suis désolé, Pav', je m'attendais à voir le Professeur Lupin, en fait, lui confia-t-elle les yeux baissés en signe de honte et de douleur.

Mais le silence de son amie l'amena à les lever presque aussitôt. Et ce qu'elle vit devant elle lui confirma ses pires craintes les yeux plein de larmes, Parvati tremblait. De partout. Des lèvres. Des mains. Des genoux. De toute son âme, Parvati tremblait d'émotion et de douleur devant la terrible vérité qu'elle ne parvenait à annoncer à sa meilleure amie, laquelle dut elle aussi se contenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tout ira bien…

Mais Parvati ne pouvait se résoudre à être aussi optimiste. Les yeux inondés, le nez humide, la mâchoire agitée, elle se précipita sur Lavande et la serrer si fort dans ses bras que n'importe qui en aurait eu le souffle coupé. Mais Lavande n'était plus n'importe qui à présent. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même : la malédiction qui la frappait la rendait également plus solide et plus forte. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle parvint à ne pas pleurer pour de bon, au contraire de Parvati qui semblait inconsolable.

\- Je suis désolée, Lav' ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta machinalement Lavande en caressant le crâne échevelé de son amie d'ordinaire si coquette. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis vivante, et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais Parvati ne fut pas apaisée pour autant. Blottie contre son amie blessée, elle continuait de sangloter bruyamment, comme si c'était elle qui avait été attaquée par Fenrir Greyback, le plus féroce loup-garou que Vous-Savez-qui comptait dans ses rangs.

\- Je… je sais, répondit Parvati d'une voix tremblante, mais j'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de t'attaquer. Jamais je n'aurais dû me séparer de toi pour aller aider Mr Shacklebolt à défendre l'aile Ouest. J'aurais dû te suivre, et suivre le professeur Trelawney. Nos destins étaient liés, ils auraient dû l'être. C'est de ma faute si tout cela est arrivé.

Lavande ne répondit rien. Le destin, elle ne savait plus trop si elle y croyait à présent. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus trop qui ou que croire désormais. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sa meilleure amie se sentir coupable d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

\- Je suis vivante, Pav', lui rappela Lavande d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme. Je suis vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Oui, mais…

Parvati s'interrompit un instant, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, ni faire.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es… qu'il t'a… maintenant… Que vas-tu faire ?

La réponse n'était pas difficile à trouver, en fait. Elle était même plus facile à formuler que Lavande ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je vais vivre, tout simplement…


	5. Bataille rangée

**Note** : Ouaip ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, sur ce coup-là, ils ont été super vaches. On a tous buggé pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Certains ont dû même vérifier sur le net que c'étaient bien ce qu'ils pensaient. Du coup, moi, dans le doute, j'ai vérifié aussi (et j'avais raison !). Bref, pas le thème le plus facile, mais finalement, je n'ai pas trop galéré, ça m'a permis de créer un texte assez court pour me reposer jusqu'au thème suivant.

 **Disclaimer** : les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'intrigue un peu crétine que vous allez lire, ça c'est de mon cru ^^

 **Titre** : Bataille rangée  
 **Thème** : Cucurbitacée (!)  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 325  
 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Elfes de Poudlard  
 **Rating** : Tous publics

* * *

Le silence était de marbre dans la grande caverne aménagée qui occupait la majeure partie des sous-sols du château. Harry Potter - grand sorcier de son état, redoutable tombeur de Celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom, guide de toute une génération de sorciers - se retrouva incapable d'agir, paralysé par la crainte que lui inspirait une telle situation. Hermione Granger - véritable pilier de justice au sein du Ministère, grande protectrice des opprimés, fléau du mal et des injustices - était elle-même incapable de trouver une solution rationnelle au problème insolvable qui s'imposait à elle. Ron Weasley - grand farceur de son état, co-gérant d'une entreprise vouée à faire rire les gens, expert en situations farfelues - se sentait lui aussi démuni face à celle-ci.

Les couteaux étaient tirés. Les regards s'affrontaient, noirs, hargneux, haineux presque. Les muscles de chaque être vivant présent dans ce qui était ordinairement un vaste espace de convivialité étaient tendus à l'extrême, prêts à faire le moindre geste – quel qu'il fût – en cas d'attaque féroce. Et attaque il y aurait bientôt, car jamais on n'avait vu si virulent désaccord à Poudlard. Et personne, quel que soit son âge, son grade ou sa puissance magique, n'aurait su gérer une telle situation.

Ce soir-là, le 2 mai 2023 à 19h30, les cuisines de Poudlard s'apprêtaient à imploser. Pour fêter le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de la victoire du Clan Potter sur les forces obscures de Lord Voldemort, les Elfes de Maison qui travaillaient aux cuisines avaient décidé d'innover : ils prépareraient pour la première fois une Salade de Concombres Siffleurs assaisonnée au basilic arc-en-ciel et parsemée de bout de steak de dragon confits. Mais la recette ancestrale n'avait plus été préparée depuis la mort de la Grande Helga Poufsouffle, leur mère à tous. Les avis pour préparer ce plat sacré étaient donc on-ne-peut-plus divergents les uns des autres. C'était officiel depuis vingt-quatre minutes et trente-sept seconde : la guerre était de nouveau déclarée à Poudlard, et cette fois, le Trio d'Or ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.


	6. L'adieu

**Note** : Ouaip ! J'étais dans ma phase guimauve larmoyante quand j'ai participé à ces nuits. Mais j'étais aussi terriblement en retard. Du coup, ce texte n'a jamais pu être publié à temps - je n'ai réussi à le finir qu'à 4h26, le sujet était déjà clos depuis 20 minutes. Ce qui fait que vous êtes les premiers à le lire ! =). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fois que je publie sur Rogue.

 **Disclaimer** : Le personnage dépeint ici appartient à JK Rowling et à feu Alan Rickman. L'histoire est cependant de moi.

 **Titre** : L'adieu  
 **Thème** : Belle  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 603  
 **Personnages** : Severus Rogue  
 **Rating** : 10+

* * *

Il n'avait appris la nouvelle que bien trop tard, par cette ordure de Dolohov ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Se méfiait-on de lui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait-il que son espion le plus utile n'était en fait qu'un agent double pour le compte de l'ennemi ? Savait-il que la décision qu'il avait prise sans prendre en compte les sentiments de son jeune bras droit était ce qui allait causer sa perte ?

Severus Rogue essaya de chasser ces pensées parasites de son de son esprit. Mais dans l'état de panique et d'effroi dans lequel il était, aucun effort mental n'aurait pu lui permettre de fermer correctement son esprit. S'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Godric's Hollow, le puissant Mage Noir n'aurait aucun problème à pénétrer l'esprit affaibli de son disciple et y trouver la raison de sa présence non autorisée dans le village où il comptait sceller sa destinée.

Mais Rogue décida d'ignorer cette possibilité, il n'était plus question de se cacher à présent. Lily était en grand danger, et il ne devait perdre aucune seconde s'il voulait espérer arriver à temps. A défaut d'être un mauvais perdant, James Potter n'était pas un mauvais sorcier, si Severus parvenait à le rejoindre à temps, et s'alliait avec lui et la merveilleuse femme qu'il ne méritait pas, ils pourraient à eux trois à ralentir la progression du Seigneur des Ténèbres vers l'enfant et tenir au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Il avait envoyé sa biche à Dumbledore il y avait déjà dix minutes. Peut-être que le patriarche en personne était déjà sur place. Peut-être que, cette fois, ils réussiraient à en finir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes. Ainsi, Rogue pourrait-il réparer la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait faite de toute sa vie.

Mais c'était écrit, Severus arriva trop tard. Il le sut lorsqu'il vit la fumée s'élever derrière la colline qui surplombait le village maudit. Peu importait que son Maître se trouve toujours dans les parages, il s'élança à corps perdu vers la maison détruite et y pénétra sans même prendre le temps de dégainer sa baguette magique. Si Lily était morte, alors plus rien ne le rattacherait à la vie. Il enjamba le corps de Potter sans cérémonie et monta à l'étage. La porte de la chambre où elle s'était calfeutrée avait été purement et simplement ôtée de ses gonds. A présent, une ouverture béante donnait sur le corps sans vie de Lily Evans.

Dans une position que l'on aurait pu considérer comme « négligemment assise », elle semblait dormir à poings fermés, le dos posé contre un petit lit à barreaux. Sans prendre garde au nouveau-né qui hurlait à plein poumons derrière elle, Rogue s'approcha de celle qu'il avait tant aimée et s'agenouilla pour lui déposer un baiser d'adieu sur le front. Il se releva un bref instant plus tard et s'autorisa quelques douloureuses secondes à détailler ce corps sans vie qui avait abrité l'âme la plus merveilleuse qui lui avait été donné à rencontrer. Ses cheveux roux sombre reposaient avec douceur sur des épaules détendues qui se ne hausseraient plus jamais lorsqu'elle l'entendrait dire une bêtise. Ses beaux yeux verts plein de force et de malice reposaient doucement sous ses paupières closes, empêchant Rogue d'en admirer une dernière fois l'éclat merveilleux. Ses mains, douces et blanches, reposées le long de son corps, légèrement écartées comme un ultime écho de la position défensive qu'elle avait adopté pour protéger son enfant. Même morte, Lily Evans était aussi belle et forte que le jour de leur rencontre.


End file.
